My Life as a Demigod
by foodlovernumber1
Summary: This is the life of Percy's older sister and how her life is as a demigod. Sorry I stick at summaries. Its a short/long story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of the Percy Jackson series. I don't own the Percy Jackson series or DC Nation Superheroes/characters. This is my first fanfiction and I'll update as soon as possible.**

Cassandra .

My life is complicated. I am a 19 year old girl, soon to be 20. I have long black hair with red tips and gray-blue eyes. I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm not like any other demigod who has ADHD or dyslexia. I lived at Camp Half- Blood and 5 years ago I found out I had two brothers. Well, half brothers, their names are Percy Jackson and Tyson. Our father is Poseidon, god of the sea. I live with my boyfriend Dick Grayson.

My brother, Percy, just came from saving the world,AGAIN, and is recovering from his quest. Tyson and I are at his house playing games and talking to Percy. When suddenly, I had a vision. It was dark and cold, I couldn't see anything until I saw my cousin Thalia next me frozen. That was the last thing I saw, this happens a lot with the visions thing, I'm not an oracle. Percy is there standing in front of me and says," What did you see this time?". I said, " Nothing you want to know." The doorbell rings and Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, steps in kisses him.

Annabeth," Hey, guys watz up?"

Percy,"Nothing much."

Me," I have to go guys. Bye, see you later."

Everyone says bye and I leave.

* * *

After I returned to the place,I go in my bedroom and put my bag on the bed and take a nice hot shower. I go downstairs to see if Dick is home, he's not. I look at the clock in the kitchen and see its 5:00 p.m. I grab the phone and order pizza.

After I ate a couple pieces of pizza, I go upstairs and Iris message Chiron. Chiron is the only person I can really talk to about my visions. I tell Chiron what I saw earlier.

Chiron says," I will see where the Hunters are."

I say," Okay and I talked to Percy today he's getting better and so is Annabeth."

Chiron," That's good, but still keep an eye on them. After being in the Tartarus it stays a lot of mental and physical power to get over. I have to go I'll talk to you when I find out."

"Okay, bye." I say.

I after that I go to my bedroom and turn on the news. Two hours later, Dick comes in exhausted and falls on the bed next to me.

I say,"There's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Dick says,"I know I ate the rest." I laugh.

"Where were you? You were gone before I woke up this morning?" I said.

"I was with Tim and Bruce."

"Oh," I said. Dick kisses me on the cheek.

"How was you day," he asks.

"Okay," I say.

Then I go into the bathroom I brush my teeth and change to get ready for bed. Once I get out, Dick is shirtless and has a pair of sweatpants on. I get into the bed and Dick puts his arm around me. Then I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I don't own any of the characters.**

Dick P.O.V.

I wake up this morning before Cassie did. I go downstairs to the kitchen and start making breakfast for the both of us. I remember what Bruce asked me yesterday._Will I be Tim's legal __guardian_ _if anything happened? _Cassie comes down and hugs me.

She asks," Whats for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon."

"Yum," she says.

After breakfast, I go up to her and hug her.

"Bruce wants me to be Tim's legal guardian, if anything happens to him."

She pulls away and ask," What did you say?"

"I said yes of course. That's not all Bruce offered either. He wants both of us to work at Wayne Enterprises."

She looks shocked and says,"I think we both need to talk to Bruce."

We both changed. She looked amazing as always. She put on a pair of black leggings, a red short sleeve t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black leather boots. She has her down and put on the charm bracelet, I gave her of the 12 Olympian gods. I just put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with black sneakers. We zetaed over to the Batcave and went upstairs to find Bruce. We found Bruce in his study.

"Hello, there," Bruce said. He looks at us and then he knows why we were there.

Cassie says," I can NEVER give up Camp Half-Blood. If I work at Wayne Enterprises, do I have to give up camp?"

Bruce looks at her and says," No, only in the fall, winter, and spring. In the summertime you can go to camp."

She did not look relieved. She was just about to say something but Bruce cut her off." As for Dick I want him to give up being Nightwing, not now but when he starts to settle down and raise a family."

I look at him and didn't say anything neither did Cassie. After we finished talking to Bruce, we zetaed back to the mansion. I looked at Cassie, she has hasn't said a word since we left Bruce's. " What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

She replies," I need to get to camp. Something doesn't feel right." She goes upstairs to the bedroom and when she comes down she is wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans and some sneaker. She is also wearing her necklace from camp and has her up in a ponytail."I'll be back soon," she said. She kisses me on the lips and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read** **and review please.**

Cassandra P.O.V.

When I get to Camp, I don't see many kids since it was the school year. I see my friends together by the dining hall.I see Leni Kagmine, 14 years old and is the daughter of Apollo, Isis Black, "14 years old" and the daughter of Hades, and Kyde Purple, 11 years old and the daughter of Aphrodite. Even though they are younger than me they are still my my friends. Isis isn't really 14 years old. She is like my friend Hazel who died and came back to life. She won't tell us her past life but she is my friend and is really cool. They see me and walk up to me and they all say hi.

I ask,"Where is Chiron?"

They said," He is in the Big House. Why?"

"I had a vision and I need to talk about it with him. I'll see you guys soon. Bye"

I walk up to the Big House and then I see Chiron on the porch with Rachel Dare, the camp's oracle. I ask Chiron if he found out about the Hunters.

He say,"No, Artemis is trying to contact them right now as we speak."

Just then we hear a loud roaring noise I looked and saw a Minotaur. I ran up to the Minotaur and pulled my sword out and stuck the sword right through his heart. Too easy. And there was 3 furies flying right at me. I see a shield and grab it, protecting from myself. I start fighting them 1 down, 2 to go. Then Percy pops out of nowhere and helps me. 3 down, 0 to go. My left arm hurts and I look and I have a large scratch. I curse in Greek.

" You have to go to the infirmary," Percy said.

"I'll go by myself. Thanks Percy."

I do and my arm hurts like crap. I go to the infirmary and the kids there cleaned and bandaged my wound. I leave to go home, no one noticed me because it was dinnertime. I go home and Dick is living room watching the news. I stop and stare to see who it was. _My father_. According to the news person, he was a fisherman who witnessed a boating accident.

"Sure a boating accident," I say. Dick laughs and looks at me. Then comes to me and says,"What happened?"

" I got scratched by some stupid fury. No biggie."

"Oh," he says. I go upstairs and pull a pair of pj's out of my dresser. They were a blue t-shirt and black shorts. I look at the clock and see it is 7:30 p.m. When I got settled down in bed I was out like a light.

* * *

I had a dream. It wasn't like the vision I had the other day. I was on Olympus," Oh no. It's a conversation dream but with who?"

"With me."

I turn around to see who it was. _My favorite person_. My father.

"Hi, Dad."

" Hello. How is your life? I assume you saw me on the news."

" It's going okay and yes I did. Was it really a boating accident?"

"No. Some cyclopes plotted revenge."

"Oh," I say. Then I remembered that happened the same time as the camp's attack. I ask," It's not a coincidence that that happened the same time as when camp was attacked by three furies and a Minotaur?"

"Maybe it is." That totally helped a lot. He say," You should go now you will be waking up soon. Remember I love you no matter what happens."

"Bye. I love you too."

* * *

I woke up it is seven o'clock in the morning. I turn around and see Dick is up and awake looking at me.

"What?" I say to him.

"Nothing you were talking in your sleep."

" I was talking to my dad."

"Oh," he replies.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After that I go o my closet and pick out a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers. The I go to my dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a light purple t-shirt. I go downstairs and Dick is making waffles. I smile at him. Even though we have been a couple for a year now, we have been best friends for 6 years. We finished eating the waffles with some coffee, he went upstairs to change.

While he was upstairs, I was cleaning up the dishes, then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was Clark Kent. " Hi, Clark."

"Hi,Cassie. Is Dick here?"

"Yes, he is. he is upstairs changing."

"Oh, okay. May I come in?"

"Yes, you can." I pointed to the couch with my left arm. I winced in pain forgetting about the scratch.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you though for asking."

Dick came downstairs in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. "Hi, Clark. Let's go talk in the study, shall we."

They walk into the study and the phone rings. I answer it."Hello?"

"Cassie, its me Percy."

"Hey, Percy. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Did you see Dad on the news yesterday? Did you also have a conversation dream with him?'

"Yes and yes. Why?" I had to ask.

"Wondering. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Percy. Stay safe."

That was really odd of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

** Percy has a little Pov in this chapter. We find out more about Cassandra though and her past. We flash back and see how she got to know Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Please read and review please.**

Percy P.O.V.

After I called Cassie, I went to the kitchen and made a turkey sandwich. I took the sandwich into the living room with me. I turned on the TV and watched Sponge Squarepants. Both of my parents are at work so it was quiet around the house. The doorbell rang and I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth. I answered it and t was Grover.

"Hi Percy."

"Hi Grover." I replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Grover." Grover looks around the house.

"No offense Grover but why are you here?"

"Can't a best friend come over and spend time with his buddy."

"Ya but.." He cut me off and said," Cassie was hurt yesterday. She got scratched by a fury."

I said," I know. I was with her."

"She also has a vision that Thalia was frozen Percy."

" Oh," I said. My sister, Tyson, Annabeth are the only demigods I really really care about. Grover jumped and left right after that. I went back to watch some more TV and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Dick P.O.V.

"I don't like the idea of you quitting from the League either."

"Bruce raised me and I do care about him but I need to make my own decisions. It's my life not his. Yes I do want a family in the future. I'm ONLY 19. And then maybe give up crime fighting."

"Lois and I talk about this too. We feel that maybe later we can start a family. I have to get going. Chose carefully Dick, it will affect you for the rest of your life." I walked Clark to the door and said bye. I go the kitchen and found a note from Cassie on the refrigerator.

_Dick,_

_I had to go to Camp Half-Blood. Something came up sorry._

_ Love, _

_ Cassie_

I remember the day when I first met Cassie.

*Flashback starts*

May 30, 2006

7 years ago

Bruce and I are going to see the orphanage. Bruce donated some money so the orphanage could do some repairs and they invited us to see the repairs. Mr. Collins, the orphanage's headmaster, comes in his office with a girl who likes like my age.

"Here is one of my favorite children. Her name is Cassandra, but everyone call her Cassie," he says.

"Hi," she says. She is wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Her black hair is down and is up to her shoulders in layers.

Bruce says," Hi there I'm Bruce and this is Dick." Bruce gives her one of those rare smiles and she gives a smile back.

Mr Collins says," Cassie will be giving your tour. Thank you so much for the generous donation you gave to the orphanage.

1 hour later

" So that completes your tour. Thank you Mr. Wayne the orphanage really needed the repairs."

I ask," How long have you been here?"

" About a month and three days. I came here on my birthday. My mom died that day before. My dad left her when I was young. So I came here and been here ever since."

"Oh. How old are you?" I had to ask.

"12. Well I have to get going. Good-bye and thank you gain." She runs down the hallway and meets up with another girl who looked our age.

" What if I adopted her?" I was shocked that Bruce asked that.

" It's alright by me but what about you know what."

"We'll figure out later. Let's go talk to ."

April 27, 2007

1 year later

" Thanks Bruce. You didn't have to adopt me."

"Yes I did you are a very smart girl."

She smiled and replied," I know who you both are. It's not hard to figure out. You're Batman and Robin." I turned around to look at the back seat where she was sitting while Bruce continued driving.

I said,"How do you know?"

She simply smiled and said," You are the same height as Robin and have the same hair. Bruce is a billionaire and Batman's equipment costs a lot of money. There is not a lot of people in Gotham who could afford it."

The car went silent, she started humming happy birthday. Then we were at Wayne manor.

* Flashback ends*

She was happy for the next year.

*Flashback starts*

April 27, 2008

We had a small party for Cassie. She invited a boy named Eddie from our class. They were close but not as close as me and her were. He was African-American and was on crutches. We were hanging out in the backyard and then some flying crazy lady came from the sky and came right at Cassie. Eddie blocked the lady and smacked her with his crutches. He yells at us to get inside we ran as fast as we could. She was crying. I had never seen her cry before.

Eddie came in and said," She's gone for now but Cassie you have to go with me."

I said," She can't. What about Bruce?"

Eddie said," We have to go now or Cassie is going to die today."

"Okay go."

Then they left and we didn't see her til next year.

*Flashback ends*

**Author's note**

**Cassie had some hard times as a kid but she was brave through it all. Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**-foodlovernumber1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating I have been really busy with sports and school. Hope you guys like the chapter I made it longer for not updating sooner. Please read and review thanks. :)I own the character Cassandra.**

Cassandra P.O.V

Dick was still talking to Clark when I got the Iris message from Chiron. All he said was that I had to get to Camp Half-Blood ASAP. I summoned my pegasus Buttercup and we were off. I got worried when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood something was wrong I felt it. I went to the Big House and the counselors and campers were waiting for me and Rachel, after I got there Rachel came shortly after I arrived, then I definitely knew something was wrong.

Chiron spoke," It seems the Hunters have gone missing. We will send 4 kids and 4 humans on this quest. Cassandra you will be one of them."

All of us were looking at him in shock. _Why humans and who will they be?_ I thought. I haven't gone on a quest for a while now.

" I accept the quest. The demigods I will take are Leni, Isis, and Kyde."

"Okay. We will come with you" they all said.

Chiron looked pleased and pointed at us and Rachel and said," All of you are dismissed except you five." Everyone left except us and Rachel. Usually she would say a prophecy for the quest but she and I both knew there is no prophecy for his quest, which never happens. " You girls would have to chose four humans that..."

I cut him off,"Like who? No one really knows us and our secret. Besides they can't see through the Mist and its way to dangerous."

"I have an idea who can help you girls. Like Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, Tim Drake, and Barbara Gordon."

"No way. I'm not going to risk their lives." I say angrily.

"Cassandra it might be the best for everyone" Leni says.

I know both of them are right but how and why them?

"Okay but you girls are coming with me."

They agree and we go to our cabins to get a few things. I go to mine and Percy's cabin and I leave a note for him explaining where I was going. I grab the shield, Tyson made me it was a close resemblance to Percy's, I also grab a bow and a lot of arrows. I leave the cabin and meet the others at the top of the hill. We all are wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirts, jeans, and sneakers. I have my hair pulled back in a pony tail and while the other girls have their hair down.

* * *

We get back to my mansion and Bruce, Tim. and Barbara are there. I go in first followed by Leni, Kyde, and Isis. I try to figure out where they are at and see theat they are in the dining room. I go in with a smile on my face and the other girls are in awe.

"Are those the people,Cassandra?" Kyde asked sweetly.

I replied," Yes they are now be nice okay."

"Great they're all here Cassandra. You should tell them since you know them."

"Thanks Isis" I mumbled.

I start talking," Hey. Um this is really awkward but will you guys help us?"

Dick being himself says," I will." While the other nodded, I introduced them and Dick and I went into our bedroom. He puts his around me and draws me closer. His lips touch mine. After a minute we stop and pull apart, he at me and smiles.

"Why do we have to help you girls?"

"I honestly don't know. Some close friends of mine are missing and Chiron told us that you guys were the best fit."

"How old are they?" He smiles a me.

"They are 11-14 years old. You can them yourself. They are really good girls, Dick." He kisses me again," I love you. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I love you too" as I say while smiling at him. We go back to the others, who are still talking. Then everything went black. I suddenly see Thalia and the other Hunters at Camp Jupiter. They are different dressed as Romans do, laughing,and playing games. I turned around seeing Octavian laughing at them._Once I get my hands on him..._

I wake up and Leni is at my side and the others are back against the wall. When I have my visions, Apollo children or some other people can touch me without dying. I gasped for air. My head hurts really badly.

" I know where to start looking. You know how we have merged with Camp Jupiter? Well that's where I saw the Hunters laughing and smiling. That's when I saw Octavian. If he did anything to them I'm going to hurt him."

Leni says," That's weird they never laugh or show happiness."

"I know I saw Thalia.." I started choking up and Dick comes and holds me. "It's okay Cass. We'll find them."

" No its not. My cousin is out there acting different and her brother doesn't even know."

Kyde says," I think we should let Jason help us. 1) He's Roman 2) They respect him and still don't trust some of us Greeks 3)Thalia is his full sister."

Then Isis spoke," He's not the only one who is Roman. I'm a child of Pluto." Leni, Kyde, and mine jaws dropped. The others looked confused.

Kyde said," You're Roman? Since when are you Roman. That's not a bad thing either its just you never mentioned it."

"Ya. I just started remembering. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Isis. Leni go and Iris message Jason and tell him to get here ASAP. While the rest of us eat and get to know each other better." I said.

* * *

Isis P.O.V.

These people are strange. I decided to stick close to Leni because she is the only one that I can talk to, i can talk to the other but not as easily.

"Cassandra how are we going to get to Camp Jupiter? We can't take them into the camp and its hard to travel with them"Leni asked.

"We'll figure out something once Jason gets here we'll figure out something. Leni, when is Jason getting here again?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I'll show you girls to your rooms for tonight."

We followed Cassandra to the third floor and our rooms were close to each other. "The third floor is demigods. The gods have many rooms up here its for their children children to stay safe besides the camps. Well I'll see you girls in the morning. Good Night."

We all said good night and went into our rooms. Mine looked exactly like my cabin did at camp. The room had two windows covered with red curtains and black and red walls. There are two bunk beds that had black and red sheets and two black dressers with mirrors. It was beautiful, no astonishing. I looked to see if there were any closets, there were filled with all kinds of different clothes.

Like Camp Half-Blood shirts, Camp Jupiter shirts, jeans, leggings, skirts, and black and red shirts. Shoes were neatly placed on racks on the bottom of the closet and all different sizes and types. I changed into black shorts and a black top. I went into one of the bottm bunks and crawled into a ball and I fell asleep.

**Hoped you guys like it!**


End file.
